


Awake

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Picks off right after Bella wakes up from crying herself to sleep over Jake. What if she woke up determined to fix it between them. What if Edward felt the same.A Team Jacob alternative to cannon.





	1. We Must Fix It!

She comes away with her eyes red and swollen from crying all night. She also comes awake determined to make things right with him. She just wasn't sure how.

"Bella, are you sure? I have never seen you in such pain."

"I have been in worse,. That is why I am sure about you. But, I have to do what I can to fix Jake, to fix this situation with him. I hurt him. I have to try to fix it, make it right."

Edward nods," Yes. I owe him your life. Our future. If there is anyway to help his pain, I want to do it. Do you have a plan?"

"No. I just keep remembering what he said. That what I saw when we were..ahhh...kissing, was what was supposed to happen."

"What did you see?" So she tells him.

"The image faded when the children disappeared into the woods."

They sit in silence thinking. "But that future isn't possible," Bella breaks the silence," I know my future is with you."

"What part of the image sticks out must for you?"

"The children." She says with no hesitation.

"Well, there is your answer."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, everything else could have been, would have been if I didn't exist. He was your natural path. But, I do exist. Now, these children, what would they have become? They are the only part of the potential future that could happen. A bridge connecting you and Jacob forever.," he finishes and turns her stunned face to his," You can still have Jacob Black's babies."

"What?" She stare up at him thinking the sleep deprivation was causing her to hear things. He couldn't mean, could he?

"It will heal both your broken hearts, right? And, your vision says you werd meant to have his child."

"But how? I mean, I know how but..oh please help me out here." He chuckles and runs his hand over the frown lines developing over her forehead.   
"I know what you are asking. Do I want you having sex with Jacob, no. Would I rather Carlisle assist and it be all medical, of course. But, I know you love him and you and he can decide."

"But.."

"Go tell him before I change my mind. If, this is what you want?" She hears the hope in his question. He wants her to thank him for the offer and say no thanks. But, those disappearing children still haunt her.

"It is the perfect solution. Thank you Edward." She jump up and hurry towards her truck and Jake. She hears Edward sigh behind her.

 

Jacob lays staring up at his familiar ceiling of her childhood bedroom. He doesn't see it. He can't see anyone but her, Bella. Bella who is engaged to Edward. Who is marrying a vampire even after showing him he loves her with that kiss. 

How was he to live with that? Seeing her belong to his mortal enemy. Knowing they were destined to be together. He sighs and closes his eyes, relieving that kiss.

"Jacob?" Her voice springs his eyes open. He looks at her standing nervously at his doorway.

"Why are you here?" 

"I want you to get me pregnant." He shakes his head to clear it. For he must be hallucinating her and her statement. "I am serious. I have spent the night crying over you. Torn in two between Edward and you. So, we talked this morning and came to this comprise. I will have your child. And then, marry Edward."

"You came up with this? Why?"

"No, Edward did but, it is a perfect solution. As for why, I can't just let you go. This will give us someone who is the product of our love. Someone we can share who will exist after..will you do it?"

"Come here." He needs to touch her, to assure himself she is really here and really offering this, before he answers her. She walks over and sits carefully beside him. He takes her hand and sighs with relief at her realness. "How Bells?" She smiles at him asking the same thing she had asked.

"Medical or natural. It is up to us."

"Us? Edward not only came up with this comprise but will allow.."

"He knows I love you." She states.

"I would love to make you a mommy." He states lifting their bond hands up and kissing them. "And, we will do it however you want."

"I want to make love to you." 

And that is how they found themselves in a cabin deep in the woods around La Push a week later when Carlisle determined she was ovulating.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is made. Will a baby be conceived?  
> Very very NSFW

She is so nervous. She paces back and forth in front of the huge bed in her lace panties and nighty, both picked out by Alice. She had tried to sooth her nerves as she waited for this day. It had been an eventful week. She had told her dad, clunching both Edward and Jake's hands. They had explained that Edward couldn't make children and she loved both men. After he had the expected fit, he calmed down and was looking forward to being a grandfather. He thinks they are doing it the medical way. Not making love.. Making love! Oh God! She is waiting for Jacob to exit the bathroom where he is preparing.

Jacob stands in the small bathroom in the shorts and t-shirt he had choosen for this occasion. He is trying to psych himself up into walking out and joining Bella. He loves her. He wants this. He wants her. Oh how he wants her. But he is completely innocent in the ways of women. He fears he will do something that would hurt her. That he wouldn't be able to satisfy her. But more, he fears this joining will cause him not to be able to let her go. He takes another deep breath and walks out.

Her breath catches when she sees him. "You are so perfect. You look like my Jake. That helps."

"Your Jake huh. Bella, I have always and will forever be, your Jake." He joins her on the bed.

"You know what I mean. You look like yourself."

"I know baby. I was just trying to tell you how I feel." He adjusted them until she was snuggled to his side in her accustomed place. She sighs contented. It feels natural, normal, right. They just are still adjusting to the situation. Neither are sure what to do.

Finally, Bella reaches up to kiss him, thinking the easiest way to start is where they had stopped. Jacob catches on quickly, pulling her tight against him and deeping the kiss. They are both breathless when it ends moments later and Bella is very aware that the only thing she had on under her nightgown is a very skimpy pair of panties. Her breasts are tight and full and there is a deep thrubbing ache between her legs. She feels Jacob hard and hot against her.

She reaches down to pull off his t-shirt desperate for skin to skin contact. She then reaches down to lift off her gown and Jake stops her. "Jake please."  
"No baby. My turn."  
He reaches down to slowly pull it up. She lays quivering nervous all over again. What will be his reaction to seeing her nude?

He reveals her slowly. Her legs, her tiny lace panties, her shaking stomach, and finally her chest. She stays still her eyes closed waiting for his response.

"You are so beautiful." His voice reflects awe and, when she opens her eyes and finds his, she sees they do too.  
She remembers why she was so anzious to get rid of the gown. 

"Hold me Jake, please." The feel of his hot chest against hers is amazing. She feels her nipples harden to pepples. She feels his heart speed up against hers and the answering beat of her own. Their lips find each others and it becomes as easy as breathing.

Their hands and lips explore and when he finds her nipple with his hot mouth, she feels things she thought were only the stuff of cheesy romance novels. He hums against her and she holds his head in place.

By the time they got around to stripping off the rest of their clothes she is so wet and he is rock hard. The one thing Sam had advised was to make sure she saw him naked and aroused before entering her so there was no mystery.. So, despite the urgency they are both feeling, he stops them and asks her if she wants to see him. She does.  
"Can I touch him?" She asks tentatively. He nods, to full of emotion to speak. She reaches out and touched him with her fingertip. With the touch of her hand, it jumps causing her too, also.

"It is okay Bells. They do that." She reaches over to try again. She is surprised by how soft and sooth he is. And how big. She wraps her hand around him and can't close her hand. He grows bigger under her exploration. He lays his head back and groans. He knows he needs to stop her and finally does.

"Do you want to see me?" She offers. Does he! She lays back and spreads her legs. She feels so vulnerable but he had been just as vulnerable. And it was Jake.

"You shaved."

"It was suggested. Do you mind?"

"No." He reaches down to touch her, exploring the soft velvetness of her. She moans under his questing touch. He moves his fingers deeper and she feels something building, growing.

"Jake, something is happening." She gasps and he starts to move his hand, thinking he is hurting her. "No! Jake please don't stop!" He returns to what he had been doing and within a few seconds he feels her quiver and get wetter under his hand. The other thing Sam had said was not to expect that, not from her, not the first time. He looks up at the awe on her face and knows it is reflected in his own.

"I want you, now." She says pulling him down on herself. 

"Okay. You will tell me if I am hurting you." He asks even as his straining penis strains to enter her.

"Yes. Just please." He positions himself and eases himself between her quivering legs. She moans as she feels him make contact with her super sensitive skin. Little by little he fills her. She gasps when he hits the barrier keeping her a virgin. He stops as he feels the same.

It is okay Jake. Push through." Taken a deep breath, he thrusts and is through. She buries her face in his neck as not to cry out. But, after to sharp burst of pain, she feels nothing but pleasure and fulness. He fills her in everyway. They move in a rythmn as old as time. Lost in their own world, feeding on each other, learning from each other. They fit together perfectly, like a well made puzzle. She quivers and cries out his name again and again. And, then with a shudder he feels in every cell of his body, he calls out hers as he empties himself in her.


	3. Not A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

She wakes sometime in the middle of the night needing to pee. It feels strange, but good, to wake up in Jake's hot arms instead of Edward's cold ones. And, to wake up naked against him. 

So, she hadn't dreamed the love making. She hadn't dreamed that she and Jake are trying to make a baby. She touches his face, waking him instantly. "Sorry, I have to pee." She explains. He lossens his grip on her and she stands up. She is suddenly self conscious of her nudity and hurries to the bathroom. 

"All okay?" he mummurs when she returns.

"Yes. It is perfect." And it was as soon as she was back beside him. He pulls her close. "Absolutely perfect." She feels the ghost of his lips across her head and she was back to sleep.

The next time she wakes, the sunlight is coming through the window. She stretches and feels a, not unpleasant ache deep in her. Oh. 

"Bells, be right back." He says as he slips out to the bathroom. She watches him walk away and recalls what his butt feels like under her hands as he thrust into her. She shivers and a tiny smile appears as she recalls every touch. Every kiss. She shifts and feels the wetness on her thigh. Semen. 

Her smile gets larger as she thinks about an ovum and sperm on the race to each other. A baby. Her hands instinctively cover her lower abdomen, over her womb.

He walks back in and just stops and stares. He smiles at where her hands are placed. "Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Not for food."

"Oh," he says. He quickly climbs back up and picks up where their thoughts had taken them.


	4. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend spend mainly in bed and the shock of Monday.

Food, sleep, and making love several times throughout the days and night. They fall asleep and wake wrapped up in each others in each others arms. There is no one else that existed for them during that endless time.

She is shocked when she wakes up and it is Monday. "Jake, we have to leave, don't we?"

"Fraid' so baby. I don't want to either."

"How exactly are we to go back to our previous normal lifes?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, first things first. Shower." They have showered everyday. But, she has to wash away sweat, semen, and Jake off of her today. Physically that is doable. How was she to do it emotionally? She knew she would be unable to wash Jacob out of her heart and soul, where he he is now firmly and foever placed.

"We can shower together," he suggests," save water."

"Well, it is the only place we haven't made love," she replies with a grin. They had been on the couch, the bed, the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Nah, we haven't been in the kitchen."

"You want to go to the kitchen?" She teases.

"No. But the shower sounds like fun."

"It does." She agrees. She figures they would start there and end up back on the bed.. But, Jacob surprises her. When he gets her to the point of her begging him to please take her, he lifts her unto himself.

"Wrap your legs around me Bella." He whispers urgently. She does, clinging to his neck and waist, rocking with him as they become one flesh again. 

When it is over, she unwraps her shaken legs and he lowers her into the bottom of the tub as her legs are to weak to hold her. He sinks down beside his legs as shaky as hers. They sit and let the water hit them.

"Wow Jake. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I just had to have you Bella. I couldn't take the time to get you on a bed." He reaches for the bath mitt. "Can I wash your back?"

They clean themselves and then the small cabin. Bella strips and remakes the bed. "You know it is the first time it has been made all weekend." Jake remarks when they are done.

"It just didn't make sense to make it before." She replies sadly. "It only made sense to make it when we are leaving." He felt the same sense of sadness, of loss, that leaving incurs. But, they don't have a choice and they both know it.


	5. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward, Jacob, ad Bella prepare for Jacob and Bella's homecoming in different ways.

"Bella is coming home today?" Alice asks Edward that same morning.

"Yes. Finally." It has been a very long two days and three nights. He knows he had suggested it but, he really thought she would take the easy way. He had underestimated her feelings for Jacob. He truly hopes he doesn't have cause to regret it.

"Good," Alice says," It will be nice to see her future again."

"It will be nice to see her again."

"I know it has been tough. Are you regretting letting her go?"

"I will let you know that when I see her." She nods in understanding. She has the same concerns. That making love would form unbreakable bond between Bella and Jacob.

"When are they due back?"

"Any time. She is going to call. So, I have to wait." She looks to Jasper and he calms Edward.

 

They drive towards Bella's house in silence. She rides with her head resting on his shoulder, with his arm wrapped fully around her. They are both having trouble making the necessary seperation from each other.

"Do you want me to just keep driving?" He asks as they get within a few miles of her house.

"I really wish we could but, we both have responsibility here."

"I wish I would have taken you up on the offer to run away with you when you first made it."

She nods against his chest. She remembers what he is referring to. The night she realized Jake was a werewolf.

"Well, to late now." He says with a sigh as they pull into Charlie's driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bridge chapter. The next will be much longer.


	6. It Is Better to Ask Forgiveness, Then For Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie responds to how his potential grandchild may have been conceived.

He opens the door when he hears them pull up. Jacob moves his arm and she lifts her head off his chest. Their eyes meet and communicate the same message, that it is physically and emotionally painful to part.

"Bells, Jake, did you make me a pretty grandbaby?" 

"We will know in a week or so dad." Bella replies, with a forced laugh.

"But, there is a good possibility of that." Jake adds.

"Well, come on guys and tell me all about." Bella gasps and her dad turns towards her. What he sees on their faces tells him, despite what he was told, they hadn't used artificial insemination. "Or not."

"Charlie, we wanted to tell you," Jacob says," Just wasn't sure how you would react."

"Easier to ask forgiveness, then permission, huh?"

"Something like that." Bella replies.

"Well, it is done. I assume Edward knows?" He asks as he leads them into the house.

"Yes, he...he left the option up to me, us."

"That was brave." They find seats in the living room. Bella and Jacob sit on the couch and Charlie takes the chair. He watches them. They way they move closer to each other. He thinks Edward might have made a pretty big mistake.

"Are you two hungry?"

"Yes,," they say together before bursting out laughing.

"Oh yah, Edward," he thinks," big mistake."

"I can order some pizzas." He offers.

"Nah dad. I got it," Bella says. She looks to Jacob and sighs before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. He watches her until she is out of sight then, slowly turns back to Charlie."

"You mad?" He braces for the answer.

"No Jacob. You love her. She loves you." He takes a deep breath," okay. I don't need details. Did you do right by my little girl."

Jacob swallows and nods before answering," Yes sir."

"Alright then."

"I am going to help Bella." He says as ge gets up to do it.


	7. Edward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella remembers Edward.

"Jake." She smiles when she sees him come in.

"I came to see if I could help and, because I missed you." He walks over to put his arms around her. She leans back into him with a contented sigh. "I love you Bella." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you Jake.. But, I have to get Charlie's dinner." He reluctantly releases her and they finish cooking.

Tthey are sitting down to eat when the phone rings. Charlie gets up to answer it. "It is Edward, Bells."

"Edward! I forgot to call him." She gets up, straining to calm her frazzled nerves. "How could I forget Edward?" She looks to Jacob and reaches for his hand. He takes it and and they walk over to the phone that Charlie still holds.

"Edward, I am sorry. We just got back. I was fixing Charlie's dinner." Said in a rush as she still holds Jake's hand.

"It is okay Bella. Don't get yourself upset. Do you want to come here or should I come there?"

"Come here." She searches Jake's eyes and he nods to her.

"Okay. I will be there soon." He is concerned by her strange, detached response.

"See you soon." And she hangs up.

"Edward is coming by?" Charlie asks.

She nods walking back towards the kitchen. Jacob follows and Charlie stands in shock at her attitude. "Oh yes Edward, a huge mistake indeed." He thinks.

They are just finishing eating, when Edward knocks on the door. Charlie gets up to answer it, looking back, in puzzlement at his daughter. She sits ramrod straight beside Jake.

"Come on it Edward. Bella and Jacob are in the kitchen." 

Bella sits thinking," How will I react to seeing him? Will it be the same? What if it isn't? What if it is?"

Jacob tries yo think nothing at all, until Bella decides, knowing Edward will be reading his thoughts.

He walks into the room following Charlie. Bella stands and walks over to him feeling torn in two. To leave Jacob to go to Edward is very hard. She feels his eyes on her as she walks forward.

"Bella, I have missed you." Edward draws her to him. She can't honesty say the same. She hadn't even thought of him until today. She shivers at the feel of his cold hands on her after Jake's heat.

He held her tight as she lays passive in his arms. She loves him just as much but, now, she loves Jacob as much or more. Perhaps, she always had and it took the past weekend to see it.

"Jake," Charlie says," why don't you and I give them some privacy?" They leave.

Jacob catches her eye over Edward's shoulder. "I love you." He mouths as he walks out. 

"I love you too." She thinks as she watches him go.


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella confesses to Edward about her conflicting feelings.

"Bella, what is wrong?" He asks as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I didn't mean to Edward. I never expected to feel this way. You know I love you. I will for eternity. But, I love Jacob just as much. I don't know how to handle this. It hurts to be away from him and, it hurts to be away from you." She finishes with a sob.

"Bella, shh, sh, sh. It is okay. Don't get upset. We will figure it out. Somehow." He directs her to a chair and sits her down. "Bella," he says softly. "Ahh- are you sure what you feel for Jacob is lust and not love?" She looks at him and shakes her head.

"I get why you are asking that. But no. I love him. I am sitting here, with him in the next room, feeling incomplete because he isn't here." She drops her head as Edward sits in shock. "I feel the same way about you," she adds quickly. "So what am I supposed to do about this?" He continues to sit in silence, staring at her. "I love you both and, it isn't like Sam, Em, and Leah. My feelings are the same for you both. I can't imagine not waking up tomorrow without him. But, I can't imagine waking up without you either. I want him: physically, emotionally, in everyway; the same way I want you." She stares down at her clasped hands, blushing brightly. He still isn't talking. "Edward say something."

"I am not sure what to say," he says to her. "I knew this weekend would change you. Would transform you in knowable and unknown ways. I had no idea it would change us, to this extent. And, of course, Alice couldn't see because of Jacob."

"I didn't want us changed. You have to know that."

"Of course, I know that Bella, but it has."

"What do we do now?"

"What we were going to do. You will have to spend time with Jacob, if you are having his child. By the time of the child's birth, maybe you will have a better handle on your feelings. If not, we can discuss it then. I...we don't want you stressed while pregnant."

"So, be with you both?" She asks, trying to understand.

"Yes, we share you." His pain is evident.

"I am so sorry Edward."

"No, none of that Bella. We will have an eternity together, if that is what you decide. I can give Jacob and you time have a baby and, you time to work your feelings out."

"I don't deserve you." She whispers.

"I will not let you feel guilty. I left this opening for him. Now, I have to deal with it." She nods, not even trying to talk him out of his feelings. This shows him the depths of her feelings for Jacob. "Do you want me to stay tonight?" He asks.

She slowly shakes her head no. "I am sorry. I just need time alone, to think."

He nods, acknowledging that she was rejecting them both. "I understand." He tries not to let her see his pain.

"Tomorrow night." She looks up at him.

"Tomorrow." He agrees. He kisses her forehead and gets up and walks out. She sits, shaking trying to get herself together.


	9. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bella be able to seperate her feelings for Jake and Edward?

"Edward leave?" She hears her dad ask. She looks up to see him and, a very concerned Jake.

"Yes," she whispers

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake asks as he bends down to meet her eyes. She takes a deep breath and looks at him.

"Yah, I will be." She gets up," Dad, Jake and I need to talk."

"That is fine." He is still concerned as, she takes Jake's hand and they walk to her room.

"What happened?" He asks her as soon as the door is closed. She tells him everything. "So, he wants to share you?"

"Yes. He doesn't want me upset and pregnant. But, he understands that I will need to be with you."

"Because of the baby?"

"Yes."

"And you need time to think?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. I don't want to be alone. Will you please stay until I am asleep?"

"Yes baby."

She changes into her normal sleeping clothes of a t-shirt and shorts. Jacob holds her until she falls asleep. He then, reluctantly, gets up and heads back downstairs.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asks.  
.  
"Yes. She is asleep."

"Did she tell you what happened with Edward?" He tells him. "He wants to share her!"

"I think he just doesn't want her upset. He wants to give her time to decide." Jake tries to give Edward the benefit of the doubt.

"Hmmm, this was his idea. Didn't he know the consequences?"

"Not as much as he should've, I guess."

"Well, I am pulling for you."

"Thanks Charlie."

 

Bella does allow Edward to spend the night the next day. She really tries to make it the same. But, when she dreams about the weekend and, talks in her sleep about it, Edward understands that she has truly changed. She wakes in the middle of the night crying out for Jake. She tries to convince him that it is just due to the dream, but, her eyes give her away.

"Do you want me to get him for you?" He is unable to mask the pain in his voice.

"No Edward. I want to be with you." He holds her as she falls back to sleep. He knows, as much as it will hurt him, he must find away to let her go if she can't let Jacob go.


	10. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Bella pregnant?

"So, this is the day we see if you are pregnant?" Charlie says a week later.

"Yes." She had barely slept the night before. Jake hadn't either. They had both tossed and turned all night. Not that Charlie is aware that Jake had spent the night anymore then he is that Edward does.

"Jake or Edward coming with you?"

"Jake is."

"Good," he says. Over the week, he had tried not to let his preference for Jake be know. Sometimes he slips.

"Do you want to come with us dad?"

"No thanks. Just call me as soon as you know."

"Absolutely dad."

"I love you kid."

"I love you too dad."

"Hey Bells." Jake calls out coming into the room. "Hi Charlie."

"Hey Jake. Ready to find out if you are going to be a daddy?" Charlie greets him.

"Can't wait." He replies with a grin. Bella walks over and into his open arms.

"Missed you." 

"I have missed you too Bella." This is true even though he had just left her less then a hour ago.

"Okay Bella," Carlisle says," need to draw some blood.

"Why? Can't I just pee on a stick?"

"A urine test will tell us if you are pregnant but, a blood test will tell much more."

"Like what?" She is unwilling to subject herself to a blood draw without good reason.

"Like your HCG levels which will tell us about the health of the baby." She can't argue with that. So, with a sigh, she rolls up her sleeve and lets him draw her blood.

"How long will it take to get the results?" Jake asks.

"I will know if she is pregnant in ten minutes. The levels take a little longer.." He nods in understanding and, he and Bella take seats on one of the Cullens massive couches. Alice joins them.

"Are you nervous?" She asks her.

"Anzious may be a better word. Just can't wait to find out."

"Do we know yet?" Edward joins them.

"Eight minutes." Carlisle replies. He joins them on the couch and Alice shoves over so he can sit by Bella. She takes his hand. Jacob holds the other. It is a long eight minutes.

"Congratulations! You are going to be parents." Carlisle says with a huge smile. Jacob lifts her up and off her feet, and starts to spin her around. They are both laughing and crying. When he sits her down, Edward hugs her and says,

"Congratulations. You are going to be a great mom."

"Thanks, Jake will be a great dad too." She reminding him she hadn't got pregnant on her own.

"Congratulations Jacob." He says with reluctance.

Bella thinks," I may have to remind him this was his idea.

"Can I throw you a baby shower? Please!" Alice pleads.

"You may want to wait until we know the gender." Carlisle replies with a laugh.

"You are pregnant?" Rose is excited.

"Yes. We are." She emphasizes the 'we' for her brother.  
"We are going to have a baby in the family!"

"Excellent." Emment says. Jasper stands to the side, grinning. Esme comes up and hugs Bella and Jacob, who, in his excitement, allows it.

"I have to call Charlie." Bella recalls. "Hi grandpa." she says when he answers. The entire room hears his answering shout of excitement. Billy is just as excited when Jake calls him.

"Your levels show the pregnancy is well established and healthy. You are due in February. Around the fourteenth."

"Wow. A Valentine's baby." Jake replies.

"Cool." Bella rests against him.

"Okay Bella. Continue the prenatal vitamins. I am going to give you a list of food I want you to eat more and less of. Exercise in moderation. If you have any pain, stop. And get more sleep."

"Sorry Carlisle. We.were.to anzious to sleep."

"Go home and get some rest. Doctor's orders."

"Thanks Carlisle." She gets up and hugs him.

"You are quite welcome. Take her home Jacob and put her to bed. You might want to get some more sleep too.."

"Will do. Thank you." His eyes flick to Edward," you are being very gracious about this."

"I consider Bella a daughter. I will do all I can to help her."

"Thank you also Edward. I know the sacrifice this is."

"I just want what is best for her. Which is home and rest."

"I will see you tomorrow Edward." Bella says.

He pulls her into his arms. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward." He lets her go and turns her towarda Jacob.

"Take her home and take care of her Jacob." He takes her hand and they head out the door. Edward sinks into the couch and buries his head in his hands.


	11. Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is very excited to be becoming a grandpa.

"We are going to have a baby! Can you believe it?" Jake asks as the drive back home.

"It seems almost like a dream." She responds with a yawn.

"Rest against me. I will get you home safe." He tells her. She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. She is asleep within minutes.

"Okay God. You got us this far. I know we did this out of order. I will try to live the right way. I love her. I can't even picture not having her in my life. No matter what, thank You for the baby." He pulls into Charlie's yard.

"Wake up Bella. You are home."

"Hmm. What Jake?" She sits partially up, disoriented.

"We are home."

"Oh okay." She says as she attempts to wake fully up and exit the truck.. He helps her out and places his arm around her, helping her into the house. Charlie quickly gets up to greet them.

"Congratulations!" He grabs his startled daughter into a bear hug. When he lets her go, he pulls Jake into the same.

"Thanks dad." Says a somewhat more awake Bella. She sinks doen on the couch.

"Are you okay Bells?"

"She is just tired. Fell asleep on the way home." Jake tells him with a yawn.

"Sounds like you both are."

"Yep. Neither of us got much sleep last night. To excited." Bella replies.

"Well, then why don't you go take a nap."

"Yep. That was Carlisle's suggestion also."

"Then you must do it. Gotta follow doctor's instructions.. Go upstairs and you both take a nap."

That woke Bella up. She looked at her dad as though he had lost his mind.

"Bella, you can't get more pregnant." He says with a laugh. "Besides, neither of you look up to anything but sleep."

Neither could argue with that. They make it up to her bed and, are asleep within minutes. 

She wakes, hours later sweating against Jake's hot body

She slips out of his arms and, walks over to pull open the window. She leans out, letting the cool breeze cool her sweaty face. When she pulls her head back in, a waveof nausea hits her hard. She gasps, turns, and runs into the bathroom. She just makes it.

"Bella," she hears her dad call as he rushes up the stairs. He is echoed by Jake's " Bells." She can't answer either of them.

Jake reaches her first. He drops to his knees beside her, pulling her hair out of the way. 

"Morning sickness." Charlie says from the door. She thinks,' It isn't morning." He walks into the room and wets two rags and hands them to Jake.

"One on her forehead. One on her neck." He instructs. The coolness helps and, she is finally able to stop vomiting. She shudders and leans back against Jake.

"Sorry." He tells her.

"It is okay Jake. I think I am okay now."

"I knkw it sucks Bells," her dad says," But, it means the pregnancy is going well. That is what the doctor said when your mom was pregnant with you."

"Well, that is good. Can you help me up Jake?" He gets her to her feet keeping her hand around her waist. Her dad hands her a glass of water.

"Sip it."

"Thanks guys." She says after she gets half the water down. "Nice to know I am not alone in this."

"Never." Jacob whispers in her ear. Despite the circumstances and, her father's presence, the feel of his hot breath on her ear, turns her on.

"How do ypu feel Bells?" Her dad asks.

"Believe it or not, hungry." She replies with a laugh.

"That's normal too." Her dad says. They head downstairs where Jake cooks since Charlie can't and Bella isn't up to it.


	12. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is experiencing some regrets.

"Yes, my idea," Edward says to his assembled family. "I even told her to do it as she liked. I owe Jacob for her life, her sanity. He is the reason I have a Bella to come back to. So, yes, I owed him and, she needed a chance to decide. If I didn't allow this, I would allows wonder if she could have been happier with him for, she love him too. She is in love with him too. I never expected her to fall further in love with him. Stupid of me. Now she is fully torn and I need to know what to do."

"Told you it was a bad idea dude." Emment replies.

"That isn't helpful Emment." Esme scolds," your brother doesn't need, 'I told you so's'.

"Sorry Edward."

"What do you see of Bella's future, Alice?" Jasper asks.

"Flickers. Nothing concrete. She doesn't know her own mind yet."

"Do you think once the pregnancy hormones are gone it will change how she feels?" Rose asks Carlisle.

"If they are influencing her feelings, maybe. But, after birth her body will be flooded with bonding hormones that will bond her to the child and.." He trails off to a halting finish.

"And the father." Edward finishes for him.

"Yes sorry."

"So, what do I do?" Edward asks in frustration.

"You are going to have to give her space and time." Esme tells him." I still believe she will return to you."

"Let her decide when to see you." Carlisle agrees.

"Well, I guess I can exercise patience. I have had long enough to develope it."


	13. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they having a boy or girl?

"We get to see our baby today!" Bella says as she and Jacob drive to the Cullens.

"Or babies." He responds with a smile.

"True." She says resting her hand where he, she, or they lay. The other is being held by Jake. She is only four months pregnant and starting to show. That is the reason for the ultrasound.

"It could just be because Jacob is so big," Carlisle had told her on her last visit. "Or it could be twins." When she told him about her vision of the two little ones, he nods. "Let's get you in and see." 

They walk into the Cullens, hand in hand. "Or you two ready to see what you are carrying?" Carlisle greets them.

"Absolutely." Bella says.

"Is it okay with you if Edward joins us?" He directs the question to Jacob.

"That is fine."

"Of course," Bella says with more enthusiasm. She is happy to see.Edward whenever she can. He had explained he was given her space to work out her growing feelings for Jacob. She does appreciate it but, she misses him.

"Up on the table Bella. I am going to put some conductive gel. On your stomach. I warmed it up." He explains as he lifts the bottom of her shirt. She lays on her back with Jacob and Edward on either side of her. Carlisle takes the wand and starts moving it around. His," awe!" brings three sets of eyes to the monitor..

"Can you see?"

"Two," Bella whispers in awe.

"Yes. Two strong big babies." He starts to measure them.

"Can you tell their genders?"

"One moment Jacob." He moves the wand around a bit more, stopping to take notes. Bella just watches the monitor, tears streaming as she watches the children she had seen in her vision, move around inside her.

"Okay," Carlisle says," baby a measures 25 instead of 20 weeks. Baby b measures 23. Both are healthy and very big boys. Congratulations!"

"Two boys! Wow." Jacob is overwhelmed.

"My sons." Bella says, tears of joy falling down her face.

"Congratulations you two." Edward says. Bella takes her.eyes off her children and turns to him.

"Thanks Edward for helping to make my vision, my dream come true."

"You are welcome but, I believe Jacob had a bit more to do with it."

"Yes. But you allowed the opportunity."

"Thanks Edward." Jacob offers his voice hoarse with emotion.

"You are truly welcome. The rest of my family would like to come in. Is that okay?" Bella nods.

They all owwed and ahhed. Rose is estatic Carlisle takes several pictures to show their fathers, the grandfathers.

"Now Bella, this guys are big especially for twins. I will not put you on bedrest but, I want ypu to quit work and do only light activity at home. Report any unusual symptoms."

"Okay Carlisle."

"I will make sure she follows instructions." Jacob assures him.

"Now, can I do a baby shower?" Alice pleads.

"Yes and thanks seeing we will need two of everything."

"Thanks shortie." Jacob tells her. He can't believe he was comfortable enough with a vampire to give one a nickname. But, over the last four months, Bella's would be sister-in-law had grown on him.

"Okay. I will start planning right away." She runs out of the room.

"You know she is going to go overboard." Edward says with a laugh.

"I know but, right now, overboard sounds right. I am just so excited!" She says wrapping her arms around him. Then doen the line to all the Cullens.

"Thanks guys. I love you all."

"We love you too." Esme.assures her. "Now you guys go tell your fathers the good news."


	14. Two Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jacob name their children.

"Two boys!" Jake says as they enter Bella's house where their fathers are waiting. "We have twin boys!"

Charlie jumps up and goes to take his daughter up in a tight hug while shouting," Congratulations! This is great news!"

Billy, unable to jump up just smiles at his son and Bella. "What a blessing son." He says with pride. "A first son is a great gift. Two is a double blessing."

"Two boys I can take hunting and fishing." Charlie is beside himself.

"Two boys that will carry the gene." Jake thinks as the consequence of twin sons hits him. He finds the same look in his dad's eyes.

 

"Names. We must name these little ones." Bella says later that day when she and Jake are alone in her room. "Do you want a Junior?"

"Nope, I want them to have their oen identity." He replies," but, if it is okay I would like to follow my mom's tradition of given them Biblical names."

"Of course. Good strong biblical names for are big strong boys." They seat and thinks, both their hands resting on her stomach.

"How about Samuel? It means 'God granted.' Jake asks.

"Samuel Black," Bella tries it out. "Samuel Jacob Black. I like it."

"Jacob huh. I like it too. Now for his brother. You pick first and I will pick middle."

"Solomon." She declares.

"Perfect Bell's. Solomon Charles Black. How about that?"  
.  
"Oh Jacob. Thank you."

"Your family should be represented too." He moves her closer yo him. "Okay boys. The first born is Samuel Jacob and the next is Solomon Charles." He directs to hos sons. He lays his head on her over where his son's lay. She runs her hands through his hair. He sighs in pleasure. "I love you Bells."

"I love you Jake." He lifts his eyes to hers. The desire he sees there reflects her own. He pulls himself up to meet her lips. They kiss until they are both gasping.

"Our father's are both downstairs Jake." She reminds him.

"Then my house is empty.."

"Let's go." She says. They walk downstairs and find their dads still in the living room.

"We are going for a drive dad." Bella says.

They run out the door.

"A drive my foot," Billy thought . "they are going someplace to be fully alone."


	15. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jacob give into their need for each other. Explicit

"Running would be faster but, that would freak Charlie out." Jacob says as he drives as fast as the truck will go.

"True." She sits as close as she can to him and it isn't close enough. When they pull up, he lifts her out of the truck and runs her inside.

He takes them directly to his room and lowers them into his bed. They quickly start where they left off. Between frantic kisses, they strip their clothes off. 

For half a second, she thinks," What am I doing? This isn't part of the deal. I am already carrying our sons." Then, Jake succeeds in getting her bra off and his scorching mouth finds her super sensitive nipple and, she ceases to think. She ceases to have the ability to.

Later, they lay naked, covered in sweat beside each other on their backs.. They try to slow their breathes and calm their heartbeats.

"I...we weren't...I mean..this wasn't to happen. But, by God, I couldn't help it. I love you and want you so much." He confesses.

"Ah Jake, I felt the same. I wanted you, wanted this, just as much. The emotions, they overwhelmed us. The twins naming and everything."

"Yes," he lays a hand over where the boys lay, "that did make everything more powerful. I have never stopped wanting you. I was just able to keep everything under control until today. Go to sleep baby."

She sighs Relaxing completely and is soon asleep. He rests his head near his sons and joins her. At the Cullen's, things aren't so peaceful.


	16. Loud Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward hears what is happening between Jacob and Bella through his thoughts.

"That bastard!" Edward's erupt roar startles Alice who sits on the couch beside him.

"What is it?"

"Jacob Black!" he replies with a sneer." The compromise, the deal was that they could have sex to conceive a child. They have done that twice over but.."

"Ah," Alice says," they are..?"

"Yes. I wasn't listening but he is shouting."

"I am so sorry." Alice says. "Jasper." He walks in and rhe room is immediately calmer. "Edward, he didn't force her, did he?" She carefully asks.

"No!" Was the short curt answer," no," he sighs," she seems to want it as much as he does. At least according to Jacob's thoughts."

"Well, I read that pregnancy has the effect of making the mom, ahhh, very wiling." Jasper says.

Carlisle enters the room. "That is true." he says.

"But, that doesn't mean that Jacob has to take advantage of that." Alice points out.

"No," Carlisle says with a sigh," but he loves her and she him. And they are having those babies."

"So, it is to late for us?" Edward painfully asks.

"Not necessarily, but you must give her time and, you must not get on her or on him for what they did." Carlisle answers his son.

"Or him?" Edward is disgusted.

"Or him. You can't make her choose right now."

"Because she would choose him."  
.  
"Yes. I fear so." He knows they are right but it is asking a lot of him. "Go hunt. Jasper and Emment go with him." They run out.

"Do you think she will return to him?" Alice asks after they leave.

"I really don't know." He says with deep sadness.


	17. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward talk about why he left.

A few nights later, Bella lays in her bed alone, but for her sons. Jake was running with his pack. She isn't sure where Edward is. Carlisle had told her that he, Emment, and Jasper had went on a hunting trip. When they left corresponds with the day she and Jake had made love again.

She felt guilty for hurting him. But, not guilty for doing it. She tries in her heart to find that guilt. She finds it hard to feel guilty for making love to the father of her children, the man she loved, at least one of them.

She wakes later to the feel of a cold hand on her face. "I am sorry mi' cheri. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Edward!" she cries out," I thought you would be furious with me."

"I could never be furious with you."

"But, I thought, when you left, it was because.." She trails off.

"Because you and Jacob were---intimate. Yes that is why I left. I had to get some perspective."

She bites her lip and turns toward him. "Did you get perspective?" She fearfully asks him.

"Yes my love. I did. I realize that I can have an eternity with you. You can have this time with him. This time to express your love for him. I just hope when it is over, we will get that eternity." He is whispering at the end.

She doesn't, can't answer him. She does curl up against his side and he holds her the rest of the night.


	18. Baby Shower Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Bella prepare for the baby shower.

“Your baby shower is Saturday,” Alice announces a month later,” Do you have names for them?”

“Yes,” Bella answers with a big smile,” Samuel Jacob and Solomon Charles.”

“Oh, Charlie will love that.”

“All Jake's idea.”

“He is a good guy, “ Alice says,” Despite the situation.”

“Yes he is. Why did you need their names.” She is curious.

“You will see here, Saturday at noon. Oh, ad Jacob is invited too. We are doing this co-ed.”

‘”I love you Alice,” She says, wrapping her arms around her.

“I love you Bella. Now, go home and rest. I have everything under control.”

“That is what I am afraid of.” She says with a laugh.

 

“Lord only knows who she has invited, or what she is going to do.” She told Jake later that night

“It is Alice. Anything is possible.” He agrees with a laugh.

“Well we find out in a few days.”

 

“Well I guess it is appropriate.” Bella says on Saturday morning when he realized that she can no longer fit in the biggest of her pre-pregnancy clothes. “My baby shower is a good of time as any to break out my brand new maternity clothes.”

Jake has been sitting on the edge of her bed as she tried on and rejected outfit after outfit. “You are five months pregnant with my twin boys, Bells,” he says,” Of course, you are going to need maternity clothes.”

She sighs, pulling out the clothes she has yet to put away.

“Pick something out Jake please. I am exhausted.” She sinks into the chair behind his closet. He holds his hand out to catch the bag she tosses. He searches and finds a pretty blue dress.

“How about this?” He holds it up.

“That is fine thanks Jake.” She gets up to take it from him. She pulls it over her head. “How do I look?”

“You are beautiful.” She looks to the mirror.

“I look fat.” She says running her hands over the front of the dress where the twins nestled.

Jake sighs, gets up, wraps his arms around hers. “You are carrying two brand new life’s. You are not just beautiful, you are a walking miracle.” She lets her breath out and relaxes against him.

“Thank you Jake. That is just what I needed to hear.”

“My job baby, is to always tell you what you need to hear.”

“Now your job is to get us to this baby shower.” She says with a grimace.

“It will be okay Bella.” He laughs.


	19. Baby Shower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby showe brings surprises.

They drove towards the Cullen’s and come upon blue lights in the trees leading up to the house. “Oh Alice!” Bella groans in horror. “I can imagine what is inside is going to look like.” He laughs.

“It will be okay Bells. I will be right by your side.” They pull up and step out. Alice runs out to meet them.

“Close your eyes. Both of you.” She twills.

“Alice!” Bella moans.

“Please.” With a sigh, she tightens her hand on Jake’s, and does. “Follow the sound of my voice.” She knows Jack will not want her to touch him. “Now! Open up!”  
Suddenly Bella didn't want to, afraid of what she might see.

“On three,” Jake whispers,” One, two, three.” They both stand in shock. The room that used to be the Cullen's living room has been transformed into a Quillene hut. There are native weavings everywhere. Indian blankets over all the furniture. Not one blue balloon or baby bottle to be seen. The banner over the room had the boy's names on it with some strange writing. When she points it out to Jake, he gasps.

“How did you do that, Alice?”

“Talked to your dad.” She shrugs.

“What is it? What does it say?”

“Welcome to the world Samuel Jacob and Solomon Charles in Quillene.” Jake is awed.

“Wow! Alice I just---wow!” Bella turns to her soul sister.  
“I am so glad you like it. I figured the boys will be part of the tribe so they should be welcomed with that in mind.”

“It is absolutely perfect.” Bella says as she lets go of Jake's hand to hug Alice tight. “Where is everyone?”

“I wanted you to get the full effect before bringing your guests in. Now, come sit here,” she leads them to one of the Cullen's many huge couches. Once they were seated, she says,” Okay there is a special guest I wish to bring in first. Close your eyes Bella.”

With a dramatic sigh, she does. She hears Alice leace the room. A minute later, she says, Open up.”

“Mom!”

“Bella!”

They are up and in each other's arms within seconds, both crying.

“I can't believe my baby is having babies.”

“I can’t believe you are here.”

They talk over each other.

“Alice sent me an invitation with plane tickets. Isn’tshe the sweetest?” Renee says as the find seats back on the couch.

“Yes, she is.” Bella looks up at Alice with awe.

“Jacob Black. I haven’t seen you since you were a little boy. I guess you are all grown up now.” She looks over his 6’7 frame.

“Yes ma'am.”

“You will do right by my grandbabies.” 

“Absolutely.” He assures her.

“Good.”

“Ready for the rest of your guests?” Alice asks as she walks around the room pulling covers off the tables. This reveals the expected, games, presents, and food.

“Yes.” Bella says as Jake nods.

She dramatically swings the double doors on the other side of the room, open and people start to stream in. There are the rest of the Cullen’s. Edward looking uncomfortable as Rosalie looks excited. Emment looks amused,. Jake is shocked to see Sam, Em, and the rest of his pack. They walk in on guard. There is also her closest friends from school. Sam smiles when he sees the banner and the Quillene pack relaxes some.   
Bella sits wondering how she is going to explain being pregnant with Jake's children and not Edward's, to her friends, but no one says anything.

“It turns out to be a great party. They play tons of games. Alice has the guys, including the Quillene’s, race to see who can change a diaper fastest. Bella laughs so hard, she fears she will give birth. Quil wins that one and Jake whispers to her,

“We will never let him live that down.”

“You are just lucky she didn’t make you do it.”

Alice sets out calendars and has the guests guess when the twins will arrive. She sits up two little onesies with the boy' names on them and has everyone sign them so they will later know who was at their shower.  
The food is great and they get all they can possibly need for the boys. Onesies, little socks, diapers, two car seats( from Rose and Emmet), a twin stroller( from Carlisle and Esme), two bassinets( from Alice and Jasper). Her mom gifts them with two homemade quilts( they make her cry). From the Quillene’s they receive woven Moses’ baskets, Indian blankets, as well as dream catchers for over there beds. Her father has started them college savings accounts. From their grandpa Billy, they receive beautiful Quillene Christening gowns( she cries again). Her friend’s from school give her clothes, pacifiers, burb clothes, receiving blankets, and the like. From Edward, two exquisite cribs and the bedding for them( and she didn’t think she could cry anymore). She isn’t the only one. She sees her dad wipe a tear away when he found out one of his grandson's will carry his name. All in all, a great shower.

“Thank you Alice. It was perfect.” She tells her as the guys start to load the things into the back of her truck and the trunks of the grandparent's cars.

“I am so glad I finally through a party you liked.” She teases.

“Now we just have to figure out where to put all this.” She gestures to the things the guys still have left to get. “Neither of us have a lot extra room.”

“You know you can always make a room for them here.” Alice offers. She knows she can. They have all offered. Jake wouldn’t hear of it through.

“I appreciate it Alice but Jake wants to have us take care of them ourselves.”

“Of course. We will be here if you need us.”

“I know.” She holds her tight.

“Everything is loaded.” Edward walks back in the room.

“Okay.” She groans as she stretches. They both look at her with concern. “Sat to long.” She explains.

“I will go tell them you will be right out.” Alice senses they need a moment alone.

“Thank you Edward. The cribs are gorgeous.”

He gently pulls him to himself. “You are welcome Bella but, can we take a moment to talk about us?” She nods against his chest.” Are you coming back here after they are born?”

“That is the plan.” She whispers against his chest.

“That is not an answer.” He says.

“It is as good as I can give right now.”

“Bella please don't forget about me.”

“I could never forget about you.” She is shocked.” I love you.”

“I do know that and I know it is complicated. I am trying to be patient and give you time.”

“You have been very good.”

“I will continue to be no matter what you decide.” She looks up at him.

“Don't give up on me?”

“Never.” He responds bending down to kiss her. She has forgotten how disorienting kissing Edward was. When he lifts up, she has to cling to him as the room spins. 

He leads her to where Jake waits. She thanks all the Cullen’s again and gives Alice another hug and they head home.


	20. One Last Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has one last present for Bella and their twins.

“Jake what is it? You seem keyed up.” She asks as they drove towards her house.

“It is a surprise.” He says as he turns towards La Push instead of Forks.

“Where are we going?” Bella asks as she turns to look to make sure everyone else is following.

“Part of the surprise.” She sighs and sits back to wait, knowing she would get nothing else out of him. They drive into La Push past the familiar houses of the Quilene tribe.

“Almost there,” he sees her impatience. Five minutes later, they pull up in front of a small house, made in the Quillene style. A small wooden house with plots for a flower garden in the front. She looks questionable at Jake. He turns back to make sure the others had made it( Charlie, Renee, Sam bringing Billy).

With them all parked and getting out, he opens the truck door and helps Bella out.

She looks to her parents. They don't seem surprised. So, they are in on it. Whatever it is. She then turns back to Jake, hands on her hips, her patience gone.

You better tell her,” Charlie says with a laugh,” I know that look.”

“Bella, my present for our sons, mine and the council’s,” He gestures to the house.

“You and the council got us a house!”

“Yes.” His smile is huge.

“How?” She looks to Sam and Billy.

“Bella,” Sam replies,” it is a tradition to give each new family of the—” he stops, editing as her recalls hwr parent’s presence,” tribe, a new house, new to you anyway. We stand before the starter home of quite a few Quillene’s. Jake and his---friend’s put a lot of sweat into getting it ready.”

“Wow!” she turns to her father,’” did you know about this?”

“Yes. Your mom and I contributed the furniture and Jake and I painted the nursery.”

“I---wow just wow. That is why you wasn’t concerned about where we were to put everything.” She gestures to the full truck bed and tunks.

“Yes, but I wanted you to be surprised.” Jake answers.  
“You sure accomplished that.” She turns to Sam and Billy, wiping tears off her face,” Thank you. I just- thank you.”

They just smile. “Would you like to see the inside?” Sam asks.

She nods and Jake takes her hand. They lead the way into the house. They walk into the kitchen, the traditional first room of the Quillene house. It is bright and cheery with a refrigerator, sink, and a small four chair table. She smiles when she sees the vase of daisies on it.

“So pretty,” her mom is also leaking tears. Bella simply nods, to choked up to speak. From there they walk into the living room. It has wood paneling, viven it a Quillene feel, enhanced by the weavings on the floor and wall. It contains a couch, chair, TV on a stand, and an empty book shelf. She looks at it, puzzled.

“ For all of your books and the ones we will get for our boys.” Jake explains. She nods, a steady stream of tears rolling down her face.

Next the standard bathroom. They then walk into her and Jake's room. It has a bed, two dressers, and two nightstands. Bella can tell it has been painted but not much else done.

“We figured you and Jake would want to put your own signature in this room.” Billy explains.

Lastly, the boys room. It is freshly painted sky blue. It is completely empty but Bella knows it will soon be filled. She looks at the people surrounding her, in awe.

“It is just perfect.” She is finally able to get out. They all smile. Renee crying as hard as she was.

“Well men,” Charlie says,” Let's get my grandsons' gear in.” he hates female tears, no matter the cause. The four, with Billy hauling stuff on his lap, soon have everything brought in. They get to work setting up the cribs. Bella and her mom have a chat in the living room.


	21. A Talk with Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella sorts out her feelings talking to Renee.

“Man, Jacob's tribe is very generous.” Renee says.

“They are great.”

“Edward’s family is also.”

“Yes.”

“I really was expecting, at this point, for you to be doing this with Edward.”

“It is complicated mom.” She attempts to explain the unexplainable. “Edward can’t have children. Had a bad case of mumps as a child, “ she hurries past the lie,” I love Jake. He is like a soul mate, so Edward suggested I have his baby before we started our future. So here we are. But, what neither of us expected was how close Jake and I would get. I have always loved him but now he and Edward are both like the air I breath. I don’t know what to do.” She is so glad her mom is to talk too.

Renee looks at her daughter for a few minutes, thinking. “If, no since, you love them both, I would suggest you stay with Jake. It would be better on the boys and you. But, no matter what, you are a very blessed lady. To have two men that love you and your children and they both have families that do too.”

“Thanks mom. It helps a lot to talk about it.”

“That is what mom's are for.”

“I love you mom. So much.”

“I love you too beautiful girl. You will know how much when you hold your own sons in 4 months.”

“Wow! 4 months.” She lays her hands over her budging stomach. Just then, one of the twins, kicks. Bella gasps.

“Are you okay, Bella? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing mom. Your grandsons are just making their presence known. Owe, there they go again.”

Renee calls for Jacob. He comes running, unable to distinguish whether it was fear or excitement in her voice in her voice. He is followed by Sam, Charlie, and Billy.

“What is wrong.” He says guiding to a stop in front of them. In answer, she grabs his hand and places it on her belly. Samuel or Solomon, obediently kicks Jake, mouth open, falls down beside her. He sits in silence, feeling his son kicks his hand

“Such a cool feeling, isn't i?” Billy says. He looks up with tears streaming down his face and nods at his teary-eyed father.

“Bella, we have everything set up in there. Let us know if you need anything else.”

“Thank you.” She whispers. He bends down and and gives her a hug. Billy does the same.

“We are heading out now Jake.” He tells his son who recovers enough to properly thank him and Sam. They say goodbye.

Charlie and Renee leave soon after. Renee promising to come back the next day and help finish setting up the nursery. Finally, they are alone.


	22. Like the Air I Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jake have an intense conversation.

**"So Bella, is this okay? I hesitated when the council offered. I wasn't really, still ain't really sure what your plans are after their birth." He looks at her, the questions in his eyes**

**"I really don't know Jake. But, like I told mom, you are both like the air I breath. No matter what, our boys will need a home, so I am glad you said yes."**

**"So am I. No matter what we will have this time together as a family," he stops and stares at her,"  like the air I breath?"**

**"Yes Jacob, you have become as important, as essential to me as the air I breath."**

**"It has always been that way for me. I love you Isabella Swan and always will." He closes the small distance between them and sweetly and gently kisses her. She deepens it and he reluctantly pulls away after a minute.**

**"Jake you didn't have to stop."**

**"Yes I did. It has been a long day and you and the boys need rest."**

**"I don't know if I like this logical Jacob." She complains. "Can I see the cribs up?"**

**"Yes but then I am putting you all to bed." They walk into the nursery. It is now filled with the babies' gear: Bags and boxes of diapers, clothes, strollers and car seats, a dresser with a changing table on top. Alice's banner sits propped up on the corner. The two cribs are set up beside each other. They are metal, ornate, with the bars close enough to be safe. Beautiful and filled with the bedding that goes with them. The bassinets stand in a different corner.**

**"I know that there is a lot left to do. We have plenty of time and your mom is coming in the morning to help. You need rest now.." She turns and walks into the next room, their room.  "Your dad brought over some of your clothes and stuff. They are in the dresser."**

**She walks over slowly as the long day and emotions catch up with her.  She finds what she needs for the night, including a brand new maternity nightgown. She changes, brushes her hair and teeth and climbs into the new bed. Jake changes and climbs in beside her. She snuggles up against him, thinking.**

**"This is our house. Our boys have a room next to us. It feels like a dream." They start kicking. Jake feels them and laughs. He lays his hand over them.**

**"Hey kiddeos. This is your daddy. Now, your mommy has had a hard day. She needs sleep, so you must settle down."**

**She stares at him, mouth open, when they do. "Oh yah! You will be the head disciplinarian." He laughs again, pulls her against him and bends to kiss her goodnight. Once again, she deepens the kiss.**

**He groans and pulls her on top of him. He reaches out and unbuttons the front of her gown. She reaches down and pulls his shirt up, needing to feel his skin under her. He grows harder at the feel of her hands. He gets her buttons undone, pushes the gown off her shoulders. His hot hands find her breasts. She moans, throwing her head back. He pulls her down so he can reach her breasts with her mouth. She reaches down, adjusting so she can get him into to her. She gets his shorts down and her panties over. She guides him into her. He gasps when he feels her clamp down on him**

**She moves rocking in an instinctive way. He moans as he holds tight to her hips. She cries out as she finds her pleasure again and again. He is soon convulsing in her. She falls down on her chest, her eyes closed and ger breath ragged. He lays under her his breathing and heartrate equally ragged.**

**"Well that was different." He says when he can speak.**

**"Yes. I thought you didn't want to do this tonight?" She asks knowing she waa equally responsible. She strokes her hand over the smooth expansion of his chest.**

**"Hmm, you overwhelm me Bella. I can't resist you. But now we really should sleep." He moves her to where she os laying beside him.**

**"I love you Jake." She sleepily says.**

**"I love you Bella." He pulls her closer. She drifts into sleep and dreams of windows.**


	23. Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella faces some hard truths.

"Windows?" She thinks when she wakes up," what about windows?" She looks around the room. It has three windows, all right now covered in blinds. The walls are painted a soft forest green. "I think white with green ascents, for curtains in here"  Curtains for the nursery they already have. They came with the car and planes bedding that Edward has given them.

It is then it hits her. "Windows! This windows aren't just mine. Don't just lead to my room. Edward can't just come through these windows" With all that was happening, she hasn't thought to tell him.

"How do I tell him?" She mutters to herself.

"What Bells?" Jake walks into the room carrying a cup of coffee. He hands it to her and she takes it with shaky hands. He puts his own hands over hers and looks at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Edward. He doesn't know I have moved. Does he?" He removes the cup from her hands and places it on the bedside table. He takes her still shaking hands in his.

"I didn't tell him. I wanted it to be a surprise. Of course, he might have picked it up from my thoughts but, I tried not to think about it yesterday, so I don't think so."

"Okay," she looks down at their linked hands.

"Bella, just because you now live on the rez, doesn't mean you can't see him. I would never ever stop that."

"Thank you Jake. I don't yet know what I want. I am sorry I am making a mess of everything."

"Shh," he pulls her into his lap, where she lays curled up against him. "Don't feel guilty for loving us both. You can't help that." She nods her head against his chest. "Now, you need breakfast. Your mom will be here soon."

"I need to call Edward first." She sits up and wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Okay. I will get you breakfast. Just come in when you are done." He sits her on the side of the bed and stands up.

"Jake," He turns back towards her. "I truly love you."

His face lights up in the smile she loves the most "I know. I truly love you." 

She picks up her phone and calls him. 

"Bella." 

"Edward." His voice, even with the current circumstances, still feels like a miracle to her.

"Did you find a place for everything?"

"Well, that is why I am calling. Ab--the council, the Quillene council, well they kinda, gave Jake and I a house."

"A house. A house on the reservation?"

"Yes. It has a room for the boys, so yah, everything fits. My mom is coming over later to help me get together. But, Jake, Billy, Sam, and Charlie got the cribs set up last night. They are gorgeous." She stops with the realization that she is babbling due to stress.

"You no longer live with Charlie?"

"No. But I still have stuff there. I believe Charlie and Jake are going to get it today while mom and I set up the nursery."

"Since you are on the reservation, how will I see you?" His pain bleeds through his careful facade.

She quickly moves to reassure him. "Jake isn't keeping me prisoner here. I will still see you. I have to cook for Charlie anyway. Can't have him starving."

He laughs with her and she knows everything is okay. "That is good then. Your own home. That was very generous of the council."

"Yes they gift all new families of the pack a starter home." She then describes they house.

"It sounds perfect for you." Just then, she hears her mom's voice. She isn't dressed and hasn't even ate yet.

"I got to go. Mom's here."

"Tell her hello from me and don't work to hard."

"I will and I won't."

"I love you Bella. Come see me as soon as you can."

"I love you and I will."


	24. Nursery Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nursery gets set-up and Jacob has another surprise for Bella.

Bella pulls on maternity clothes, an over sized t-shirt and jeans with elastic in front and joins her mom and Jake for breakfast. They discuss the plans for the day.  While she and her mom set-up the nursery, Jake and Charlie are going to get the rest of their stuff.

"No heavy lifting, no stepping on chairs, or reaching to hang things." Jake reminds her.

"I know." Bella rolls her eyes.

"No worries Jacob. I won't let her do anything like that." They start as soon as they finish breakfast.

."I will be right back. Have a quick errand to run." Jake bends over and kisses Bella. She watches him head out to the truck with a smile that her mom sees.

"You really love him."

"I really do."

"Okay let's get started.." They walk into the nursery. The cribs catch the light coming through the nursery windows, throwing prisms of light everywhere.

Renee gasps and Bella thinks," Like Edward in the sun. That isn't an accident."

They make up the cribs, pulling the sheets tight. Renee then hangs the curtains while Bella folds impossibly tiny shirts, gowns, and socks placing them into drawers.

Bella," Jake calls out. He walks in carrying a beautifully intricately carved rocking chair. "A gift from Billy." He sits it down.

She walks over to run her hands over the carvings covering the front and back. There are eagles and wolves. She looks at him with questions in her eyes.

"Eagle for honor. Wolf for..," he recalls the presence of Renee and edits," strength." Renee steps down from the stool she had been on and walks over to inspect it.

"The details are amazing."

"He started it when he found out my sisters were on the way. It was waiting in the nursery when she came home with them. The carvings represent what the father hopes for his children. In Billy's case, strength and honor."

"Are you making something for Solomon and Samuel?" Bella asks.

"Yes, but by tradition it is a secret until the birth. Now I must go. Still have moving to do."

"One second." Bella reaches up placing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Time stops for a moment as they are lost in each other. Renee clears her throat.

"Jacob, can you hang up the beautiful banner of Alice's on the wall by there bed. You have the height." She asks when the come apart.

He does it, makes sure they need nothing else, and leaves to meet Charlie.

"I am going to hang these Christening gowns up." Renee says a bit later.

""Hang them how?"

"Oh, I wouldn't hurt them. I will hang them up on hangers."

"Okay."

"Well, that way you can use them if you wish."

"Hmm, you know mom, I hadn't even thought of that." 

"Well, you will need to discuss it with Jacob."

"Yes." Their children's religious training hadn't been on her radar. Whether they would turn into wolves when they were 15 or 16, whether they would have an extended family of vampires, those things were on their radar.

Working together, they were soon done. The cribs are made up, the bassinets are in her and Jake's room for nighttime feeding,. The dresser is full of little clothes and diapers. The closet has more hanging up. A dreamcatcher is hung over each crib. The diaper bags are packed and ready.

"Now all we need are babies." Bella rests her hands on her stomach.

"Don't wish this pregnancy away. It is a magical time."

"I love you mom. Thank you so much for your help."

"I love you Bella. You are very welcome. Let's go rest and wait on the men." That is what they do.


	25. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jake get organized

"Bella," her dad greets her."we brought your books."

"Great."She stands to greet them. Her father walms in carrying a box of them. Jake follows carrying two. They place them in front of the book case.

"There are two more in the truck. I didn't realise who many books you had until we started packing them."

"You can never have two many books." 

"I will go get the other two." Jake offers.

"Okay kid."

"What else did ypu bring?"

"You and Jake's clothes. Bathroom stuff. Your reading lamp. The dreamcatcher from your bed."  His voice is filled with emotion.

"Ah dad," she wraps her arms around him as much as possible. "I am not gone forever. I will be back to visit. And cook. You can always come here." In the back of her mind she is thinking,' if I choice Edward and his family, I will have to say goodbye.'

"I know Bella. It is just hard to see you move out."

"It is hard for me too."

Jake comes back in, his muscles prominent under the weight of the boxes. Bella sees her mom's eyes get big, impressed at the sight. He is impressive. "And he is all mine. If I want him." He sits them down beside the others.

"Come on Charlie. Let's finish unloading

" Bella releases him an d they walk out to get the rest of the stuff.

"There is no reason why Charlie needed to pack these clothes." Bella says as she unloads boxes of her pre-pregnancy clothes.

"You will need them eventually." Jake assures her, with a grin.

"I know that in my head. It is just hard to see myself ever being a size 8 again." She ends with a sigh.

"If it upsets you to loom at them," Jake says, "I will place them in the back of the closet."

"Thank you. I know it is probably silly to you."

"Your feelings are never silly to me." He hangs them up behind and out-of- sight, placing the maternity clothes in front. They organize her books, leaving room for the books they will buy their sons. The bathroom is stocked with shampoo, conditioner, bath soap, and the like. The dreamcatcher is hung over the bed.

After, as she walks through the house, she thinks, "This feels mkre like home." But, the question remains, will it stay her home after their birth. She still doesn't know and wouldn't until after their birth. She is to closely connected to Jacob right now to imagine a future without him in it.


	26. A Biological Imperative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Bella and Edward.

"It is a biological imperative." Edward tells her as they sit talking later that week.

"What do you mean?" she asks him.

"You have to stay close to the father of your children. For protection, support. It is nature's way to protect the children."

"Oh, that may be part of it." She admits," Because right now, when I think of leaving him, it feels like a part of myself is being torn away."

He pulls her to him so she can't see the pain that causes him. He remembers what he told Jacob, that if she chose him, he wouldn't let her see how much it costs him.

"So," he whispers into her hair," we wait." She shivers at the feel of his cold breath on her, so much more prevalent after Jake's heat.

"Yes," she says after a few seconds," we wait."


	27. Big Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jake find out how big their boys are expected to be.

"I believe that the children will be between 6 and 7 pounds each." Cullen tells Jake and Bella at their 7 month appointment.

"Wow!" Bella places her hands over her huge stomach.

"I know. They will be the biggest twin I have ever seen or heard of. Okay, because they are so big, you may start having early contractions. I need you to report any unusual pain or tightness. As well as any nausea, horrid back pain, really anything unusual."He tells them seriously. "And, if you have sex, us condoms."

"Ah," Jacob looks at Carlisle like he has lost his mind," isn't it seven months to late for that?"

"Semen can introduce labor," he explains through his laughter.

"Oh gotcha."

"In fact, if she was to go late, which I surely don't anticipate, I would suggest the opposite." Throughout this part of the conversation, Bella sits with her head down, her hair covering her beat red face. Carlisle notices.

"Sorry Bella but this is important. They are big boys but it isn't all about size. If they are born before the 36 week, their lungs may not be ready."

"I understand. Thanks Carlisle."

Edward stands at the doorway, out of sight but listening. He knows his dad has to tell them this. He had tried to talk him into telling them, no sex at all, but Carlisle wouldn't do it.

"I am sorry Edward. I will not lie to them."

"I did this. I made this conversation necassary. By leaving and given Jacob an opening. No one to blame but myself." He thinks as he walks away.


	28. Debating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella debates the future as she awaits the twins birth.

She spends the last two months of her pregnancy folding and re-folding tiny clothes, deciding and then changing her mind about their home coming outfits, cleaning and re-cleaning the spotless house, and debating, always debating, about the future.

"You can start nursing and then switch over to formula if you decide to join our family." Carlisle tells her at her 8 month appointment," any nursing is good for them."

"But a full year would be better, right?"

"A full year or two is what is recommended."

"Yes, that is what I read."

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you looking for an excuse to stay humab with Jacob?" She looks up at him as tears fill her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do. The thought of leaving Jake of being a part time mom to Samuel and Solomon, of not fully watching them grow up, of having to say goodbye to my dad. It is just to much!"

Carlisle gets down on his knees beside her and pulls her face up. "You don't have to rush. You can watch them grow up. Raise them with Jacob. Then come join us."

"But, I would be like forty!" It comes out in a gasp.

"Yes," He laughs," but Edward wouldn't mind. He will wait and wouldn't care about your age."

"Thanks Carlisle," She is filled with gratitude. He has given her something to think about. A future with them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet the twins😀😀


	29. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born

"Mom will be here in the 10th," she reminds Jake. It is the 3rd of February, 11 days before her due date. Her mom is coming to spend the first week or so with them to help them adjust.

"I remember. I am thankful go is able to do this."

"Me too." Her and Jake had went to all the classes, baby care, lamaze, twin care. Even so, it still feels like they are about to jump off a cliff without a parachute.

For Bella, it is impossible to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Her breathing is labored by the pressure of two full sized babies who are running out of room.  She has to pee constantly. She is beyond ready to be done with being pregnant. But, she is praying she doesn't go early and her mom miss it.

 

"When is your mom getting here?" Carlisle asks two days later.

"On the 10th. Are we going to be able to hold out that long?"

"Can she get an earlier flight?"

"Carlisle, what is going on?"

"Okay Bella. I need you to stay calm. Okay?" She nods. "Okay Solomon's heart rate is not as strong as I would like to see. You are not moving and I want you to stay on your left side. Not getting up for anything but the bathroom.I am also putting a monitor on you. If things haven't changed in the next few hours, I will want them delivered, today. Where is Jacob?"

"At work." He works at La Push's one garage as many hours as he can get before they are born.

"Do you have their number?" She gives it to him. He calls and gives him the same news he had just given her. "He will be right here."

"Carlisle, are we ..going to lose him?"

"No Bella. We might have to get him out in a hurry. But, he will be okay." She nods trusting him.

Edward walks in. "What is wrong?" He tells him.

"Jacob's on his way. I am not moving her. They will be staying until birth or until Solomon's heartrate goes back up. We need to see about getting her mom here. Will you stay with her?"

He sits down beside her and takes her hand. "It is going to be okay. Carlisle is the best."

"I know. I am just scared. I want my mom. I want Jake!"  She is to focused to see what her anxious cry does to him.

"Bella?" She hears Jake yell across the house.

"I will show him where you are."

"Thanks." Jake is beside her and Edward leaves her alone. "I am so scared!" She admits to him.

"I know baby. Me too. But Carlisle assured me he can have them out, delivered within a minute, if he needs to."

"Your mom will be here in 4 hours."  Carlisle tells her as he walks back in the room.

"How?" 

"We got her on a private plane." 

"Thanks." Jake is usually frustrated with the Cullens do that type of stuff but, with Bella needing hwr mom, he is truly thankful.

"Do we have four hours?" He checks the monitor.

"Yes. Solomon's heartrate is up some. As long aa it stays that way, we can wait. But Bella, I want them delivered today. Jake, can you go get her hospital bag or should I sent Alice?"

"Send Alice." He nods, sents her off and brings Jasper in. He takes a seat near her and the room gets calmer.

"I got the boys siaper bags too." Alice breezes back into the room.

"Thanks."

"Do you need anything else? Anything out of the bag?" 

"No. Not right now. Carlisle, would a c-section be safer then natural birth?"

"No. As long as his heartrate stays steady, we wil do a trial of labor. But Bella, if needed, I will have them out in a minute from the first cut. Try to get some rest." She is able to drift off, aided by Jasper.

"What is the plan Carlisle?" Jake asks after.

"After her mom gets here, I will start her on pitiocin. If they can handle labor, we will deliver naturally. If not, I will preform a c-section."

"You can do that here?"

"Yes. I am prepared for anything."

"Renee's here." Edward announces hours later.

"How is she and the babies?"

"They are fine but, we are delivering them today."

"Why?" He explains aided by Jasper's presence. She calms.

"Okay. What can I do?"

"Go sit by her. Keep her calm. I am starting the picocin."

"Bella. I'am here."

"Bella, I am starting the medicine to start labor."

Jacob takes one hand, Renee the other. They watch the medicine go in.

"It is going to hurt." Bella states.

"Yes."

"Bella, I am here. No matter what. Take a deep breath." She does. "Now let it out." She breaths with Jake as they wait for the pains to come.As she breaths, she is vagually aware of the others: her mom holding tight to her hand, Jasper across the room, calming all, Carlisle monitoring the babies. But, she doesn't see Edward standing out of the way, watching the scene unfold with pain filled eyes.

"I can't do this! Jake please! Please. Carlisle has to have some drugs around." She has been in active labor for five hours.

"Carlisle, can she have something?"

"I am so sorry, bu no. It could depress Solomon's heartrate."

"Oh. Okay. How much longer?"

"You are at 6 cms. Over have way there."

"But transition is coming!" 

"You can do this. You are doing this." Her mom reminds her.

"Oh man. Oh man. Oh man! Here it comes again!" 

"Bella, look at me! Picture our boys. Do you have them?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"We are going to see them soon. Just a bit more. Breath baby." They breath through it.

"Thank you Jake. I love you."

"I love you."

Poor Jasper, reacting to the tension from Edward, pushes more peace out. Bella relaxes and even sleeps some.

"Everything okay with their heartbeats?" Jacob asks.

"So far. Truly, I am more concerned with their reaction to pushing."

"Even then, you can get them out?"

"Yes. I can."

"Okay Bella, push with the next contraction. It is time to get them out." Jacob climbs up behind her, pulling her into a sitting position against his chest.

"Just like we practiced."

"Jasper, Edward other room please." Carlisle instructs.

As focused as Bella is, that gets through. Her eyes search the room and find Edward's. He tries to mask his pain, but some slips out.

"Oh," she says. Then the contraction takes over and she forgets everything else.

"Push Bella. Good. Just like that." Alice slips on with two isolets.

"Wow! They are prepared for anything." Renee says. Bella is now holding tight to her hand.

"Yah, they are great. Oh, here we go again!"

"Okay Bella. One more good push and we will have Samuel." It is twenty minutes later.

"Ready!" She says.

"Go Bella, good. Grap a breath and keep going. Good girl. Okay. Stop a second. His head is out. Shoulders. Here he comes.'

She feels him slip out of her. It is an indescribable feeling. A secound later, he is screaming and Bella is crying along with him. Carlisle cleans him off and lays him across Bella's chest.

"Oh Samuel. Look at you!" She is awed. She reachs out to touch his thick, black silky hair.

"Hi Samuel." Jacob says with a catch in his voice," I love you son."

"Owe, it is starting again.."

"Just the afterbirth. There should be a small window vetween the babies." Carlisle informs her.

"He's cold. His lips are blue." Jake places his hands over him, warming him by his own immense body heat.

"That better baby." He whispers. Bella realizes he is crying.

"Good job Jacob." Renee adds through her own tears.

"The cord has stipped pulsating. We can cut it now. Do you want ghe honors Jacob?"

He cuts the cord and Alice wraps him in a blanket and carries him off.

"Where are you going with our son?" Bella asks.

"Just to weigh and measure him. Do you want to come, grandma?"

"Grandma, wow. I guess that is me." Renee follows her 

"Owe. Owe. Owe! Here we go again!" Carlisle's eyes go to the monitor. Solomon's heart was his biggest concern. It dips but goes right back up.

"6 pounds 3 ounces. 20 inches long." Alice reports as she walks back in. Renee holds and coos at her first grandson.

"Okay Bella, push hard!" His eyes remain on the monitor. "Alice come hold Bella's hand" Jacob hears the stress in his voice and sees Jasper, out of the corner of his eye. He leans against the door frame. 

"Bella push hard. Don't talk," he sees her mouth start to open, just push. We need to get Solomon out."

She pushes with everything left in her. Her body shakes with the effort.

"Jacob, oush on rhe top of her stomach while she is pushing. He does, bringing his strength to her efforts. "Good. Good. Much better. I see the top of his head. A few more like that and we will have him out.

Okay. Heads out, push the shoulders out. Good. Here he comes." His voice is full of relief. "Welcome to the world Solomon." He lays him on his mom's chest. He is lustly crying.

"Thank God. Thank God!" Bella says running her hand over her second son's back.

"Hello son." Jake says, joining his mom in stroking his back. He quiets down and looks up at them with his daddy's beautiful brown eyes. "He is so alert.


End file.
